


Station X of the DSO

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Comfort, Family, Federal Agent, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Origin Story, Pain, Raccoon City, Rookie Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: 'When I was a kid, I always wondered about the type of man I would grow up to be.I never thought my life would turn out this way.'From humble childhood, to how he went from Rookie Cop to Federal Agent, to his life after Resident Evil Vendetta. My take on Leon S. Kennedy's origin story.





	Station X of the DSO

“So, what do you want to be when you grow up, Leon?” 

“Um.” Leon pondered for a bit as he looked at his teacher, tapping his tiny index finger to his chin. 

“What about a fire fighter?” One of his friends chimed in. “That’s what I want to be, you get to help people and stuff.” 

“That would be cool.” Leon perked up. “I can be like a hero or something. Oh! What about a police officer?”

“Ah.” Leon’s teacher gave him a smile. “You could work at the Raccoon City Police Department and wear those fancy RPD uniforms.”

“And you can go out catching bad guys and saving people.” Another one of his friends spoke up. 

Leon’s teacher ruffled his sandy, brown hair. “That would indeed be quite heroic.” She smiled. “I’m sure, if that’s what you decide, you would make a great police officer.” 

Leon reflected about being a police officer all through that day, until he cleared his throat at the dinner table, catching the attention of his parents. “Mom, Dad, do you think I would make a good police officer?”

“Well, I’m sure if you work hard enough, you can be whatever you want to be.” His dad answered.

“Is that what you want to be when you grow up? A police officer?” His mom inquired.

“Well.” Leon swung his legs in his chair as he thought about what he wanted to say next. “I want to help people, save them from danger you know. I want to stop the bad guy and bring them to justice. I want to be the hero.” Leon beamed. 

“There are a lot of jobs like that, police officer, fireman, lawyer. That’s not to discourage you son, that’s letting you know, you have options.” His dad smiled.

His mom nodded. “But, if it’s your dream to be a police officer, you should do it.” She patted her son’s head. “I’m sure my little man would look great in an RPD uniform.” 

“It would be a lot of work, son.” His dad pointed out. “Think you can handle something like that?” 

Leon nodded his head fervently. “I think I can. It will be rewarding in the end, knowing I helped someone.”

“That’s my boy.” His dad chuckled.

“Who knows Leon, one day, you might just save the world.” His mom sighed.

Leon giggled. “Mom, you make it sound like I’ll be a superhero when I grow up.” Leon wondered to himself if that’s the type of gown-up he would be, a superhero.

“Who knows.” His mom flashed him a grin. “Maybe Leon S. Kennedy will have a secret superhero identity.” 

“A superhero.” Leon whispered. 

Is that what he will be when he grows up? 

The type of man he’s going to be.

Well, in all actuality. He never thought his life was going to turn out, like this.

“Leon.” 

Leon, pulled his eyes away from the chopper window and focused them on the little, blond girl, sitting next to him, tugging on his tattered police uniform. Raccoon City, the place he knew and loved, became a Hell hole inhabited by the undead and various other, horrific monsters. He, and two others, managed to narrowly escape. Not how he imagined his first day as a police officer. The child, sitting next to him was one of the survivors, just like him.

“Yeah? You okay, Sherry?” He asked the girl who looked up at him, eyes full of concern.

“I am. Do you think Claire will be okay?” Claire Redfield was another survivor, came looking for her brother, she found a note from him saying he was in Europe. So, after they got out of Raccoon City, she continued her pursuit of her brother, Chris Redfield, while he and Sherry were picked up by a government chopper. Leon remembers reading a note like that, things just seemed off about it. Though, he didn’t focus on it too much. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Leon reassured Sherry. “She can handle herself remember? And she made sure you were safe.” Leon smiled. “She’ll be okay, Sherry. Don’t worry.”

“Will we be okay?” Sherry asked, trembling slightly as she did. 

Leon nodded. “Of course. We’re in good hands.”

It wasn’t long before they landed and were escorted off the chopper. They spoke to some agents and gave their testimony as to what happened in Raccoon City. Then, Leon was directed one place while Sherry was directed to another. 

“Leon?” Sherry seemed panicked when a couple women came to collect her. 

“We will be putting her in our foster care facility.” They claimed. Leon felt a tinge of unease, but what choice did he have? Her parents were dead and apparently he was needed elsewhere. His only choice was to trust them. And they’re with the government, they wouldn’t hurt Sherry, would they? No, they couldn’t. 

He soon found himself in a dimly lit facility, standing in a shooting range, a normal pistol sat in front of him. He thought to himself, what was he doing here? He was barely paying attention to the voices of the two men, behind the frosted glass in the other room.

“This baby faced kid.” One of the men scoffed. “What’s so special about him? He’s just a rookie cop you snagged from that overrun city.” 

“That kid is one of the few survivors of Raccoon City. You can see by his appearance he went through Hell and back. He’s covered in grime and he’s been seriously wounded, but he still manage to survive what was essentially an apocalypse.” The other man folded his arms. “Furthermore, he’s had prior police training, he would be the perfect asset in case something like this happens again. I believe with enough training, we can make him into a perfect agent. A well oiled machine.” 

“I’m not so sure, Stevens.” The first man shook his head. “I mean, he looks like just a boy to me.”

The man, known as Stevens smirked and pressed a button. At that moment, a target dummy popped up. 

Leon’s eyes widened and with pure reflex, he grabbed the gun, aimed and fired, blowing the targets head off in one swift motion. Leon took a couple deep breaths, still holding the gun as he calmed his breathing, trembling slightly as he assessed the situation and lowered the pistol, setting it back where it belonged. 

“Jesus Christ.” Leon sighed, gave a slight chuckle and shook his head. “I mean, it is a shooting range. That was bound to happen.”

“That reaction time, was amazing. As soon as it was there, he took it out.” The man’s jaw dropped as Stevens shook his head and grabbed the doorknob.

“He may be a kid. But, this experience has taught him that he should not hesitate, any threat must be eliminated.” With that Stevens exited the room and out into the shooting range. Leon immediately spun around to face him, still on edge. 

Stevens clapped softly. “Officer Leon Scott Kennedy. Nice to meet you, I’m Aiden Stevens” This, Aiden Stevens was dressed in a business suit with black hair that was gelled back. He looked like a more formal version of the loan shark stereotype. “I work for the Division of Security Operations, which works directly with the US government, and this facility is called Station X. My job here at Station X is to oversee the training of our newest federal agents. However, Station X has a reputation for being, what’s a good word for it, rigorous. We have trained the most tough and hardened agents and spies throughout World War 2 and the Cold War.” He flashed Leon a smirk. “But you will be different.” 

Leon tilted his head. “Okay, what’s that supposed to mean? Different how?”

“You, my good man, have survived the horror that took place in Raccoon City, just last night. You were merely just a rookie cop, starting your first day on the job. You should have been writing speeding tickets, instead you were cleaning up a mess started by Umbrella Corporation.” 

“So, you knew about all that.” Leon pressed. 

Stevens sighed. “Much of the government was demanding an end to funding Umbrella’s little project, you probably read about that at the NEST. Attempts were made to stop it, but it ended in failure. I don’t believe that will be the case with you. With our training, you will become a skilled soldier, a special agent working directly under the US President, trained in stopping this type of bioweaponry and taking down the people that create them. You know what they’re capable of, we know what they’re capable of. What do you say? I think you’re worthy of that job, even your superiors at the RPD couldn’t survive what you did.” 

“Marvin.” Leon whispered to himself. He paused briefly before he shrugged. “Do I even have a choice?” 

“Of course you do.” Stevens smiled, as soon as that smile appeared however, it immediately faded. “But we need someone like you, someone with your capabilities to prevent something like this from ever happening again.” Stevens closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “Also, I think you should know. Raccoon City is gone, a bomb has just been dropped on it.” 

“What?” A flash of shock crossed Leon’s face.

“You have no job, no home, your friends, your family, everything you knew is now gone. From the moment this happened, your life as you knew it changed. You have nothing to go back to.” 

“You can’t just-!” Leon was interrupted when Stevens turned and placed a hand on his shoulder, making sure it was the shoulder that wasn’t injured. 

“I know, it’s not easy for you to hear. But, there was no other choice, the city is gone, it was overrun, there was nothing else we could do. It was the only way to stop the virus from spreading, nothing could be salvaged.” He gave Leon a weak smile. “We can give you a home, we can give you a new life. All you have to do, is take this new job we’re also giving you. Let us train you to become one of our best, top notch agents. What do you say, Officer Kennedy?” He removed his hand from Leon’s shoulder and outstretched it for a handshake. 

Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. “You know what.” Leon reached out and clasped the mans hand, shaking it vigorously. “Okay. Because, I will do whatever it takes to wipe this virus off the face of the Earth. My mission is to help people, to save lives. That’s why I joined the force.”

Stevens smiled. “A good choice, Officer Kennedy. Or shall I say, Agent Kennedy.” He paused and gestured for Leon to follow him. “Come on. I’ll take you to get yourself cleaned up. A nice, hot shower and some decent medical treatment for that wound should have you feeling much better.” He gestured to the bandages wrapped around Leon’s shoulder, from where he was shot. “Tonight, you can rest easy, training starts tomorrow, bright and early, I’ll show you to your sleeping quarters after you receive proper medical attention and bathe yourself. We’ll get rid of that old, worn out police uniform too.”

In the medical treatment bay, Leon took in sharp breaths and grunted in pain, as the nurses and doctors cleaned and sanitized the bullet wound in his shoulder. They were prepared to remove the bullet if necessary, but quickly found that it passed right through him. 

As Leon grit his teeth, feeling the stinging pain of the scalpel removing some dead tissue build up, he couldn’t help but think back to the police station. Especially, the office. He looked up and saw that banner hanging from the ceiling. ‘Welcome Leon’ it read. The two rotted corpses he just shot that were attempting to attack and eat him, must have been, at one point, coworkers. 

He couldn’t help but imagine what his life could have been like if this didn’t happen. Instead of grabbing him and trying to bite into his flesh, his coworkers would be alive, sipping coffee, smiling at him with greetings like, ‘Welcome to the force, Rookie.’ Maybe Marvin would give him shit about solving the puzzle they gave him to unlock his desk, ‘Come on, Rookie. You’re smart, you can figure it out.’ Marvin seemed like a nice guy, Leon wished he could have met him on better circumstances, not as the man was literally dying. 

Maybe they would have shot off confetti poppers along with the ceiling banner and given him a cupcake or something. Or even had a sheet cake in the office that read, ‘Welcome Leon’, though he didn’t even see any trace of a cake, or poppers. Just that banner, which in reality, looked somber and tragic. A hollow shell of what it was supposed to be. 

Leon soon became numb to the pain, his gaze focused on the white wall in front of him. That guy, Stevens, was right. If things went the way that was expected, he would be a normal cop giving out speeding tickets. This is not how things turned out though. Leon swallowed hard, as the reality of what he experienced hit him hard. Too much death and destruction, and whatever monstrous beings he killed were far beyond a normal cop’s daily life. 

“He looks like a sad puppy.” A nurse commented.

“Huh?” Leon snapped back to reality and turned to her. 

“You’re all cleaned up.” She said. “Go wash up now. And be careful with that shoulder, don’t get any soap near the bullet wound, come back to us to be bandaged up.” The nurse nodded.

“Okay.” He nodded back. 

Leon scrubbed every inch of his body in the shower off thoroughly, doing his best to get rid of the stench of that sewer. The sewer was the worst of it. Those literal tumor monsters with a long tentacle, that moaned and hissed in otherworldly guttural noises. They blocked passage ways and would try and grab him any chance it got. Emerging up from actual shit water and charging at him, in some instances. It still sends shivers down his spine, creepy monstrosities. And the damn chess puzzle, just to get to Ada.

Ada. Ada Wong. He had a feeling he wouldn’t see the last of her, despite watching her fall to her supposed death. He swore he saw her toss him that rocket launcher to kill that big guy. He has a strong feeling she’ll come back, and they’re relationship would just get deeper and more complicated.

He made sure to carefully rinse the wound, as instructed by the medical team. It’s now nice and cleared of filth, and ready for new, clean bandages. 

Once he got out of the shower, feeling properly clean, he noticed a new set of clothes, laid out before him. A pair of brown cargo pants and a black, spandex, tight fitting shirt. 

They’re clean clothes at least.

One month later

A sickening, visceral snapping sound echoed throughout the facility of Station X, followed by an ear piercing cry of agony and moments later, Leon was being rushed into the DSO hospital ward on a stretcher, heading toward emergency surgery. He was wracked with pain, floating in and out of consciousness and breathing rapidly. His arm, he couldn’t move his left arm, and he felt weak, so weak. Muffled voices surround him, he knows they’re shouting, but he can’t make out what they’re all saying, except for the frequent, ‘Stay with us, Agent Kennedy!’

He awoke to the sound of whispers around him, he didn’t want to open his eyes, hoping he would go back to sleep. But, he couldn’t help but listen to what they were saying.

“That’s the new special agent. He’s in training.’ Voice one came clear as day. 

“Yeah, I heard it was a training accident. But, that severe?!” Voice two was as hushed as voice one, but still as clear.

“He came from Station X, so it makes sense.” Voice three chimed in. 

“Station X?! No wonder! Station X is so brutal with it’s recruits, it nearly kills them!” Voice two was shouting in a whisper. “How could a young guy like him survive that?!”

“Well, he survived Raccoon City.” Voice one said.

“Raccoon City?!” Voice three gasped. 

Leon grunted and his eyes fluttered open, the voices were coming from outside the room and immediately quieted down once he made a noise. He could see shadows of people through the window blinds just outside of his room, they dispersed quickly. He slowly took in his surroundings, he’s in a hospital room. More specifically, in recovery. He’s confined to a hospital bed, a cast around his left upper arm, along with an IV drip in the forearm, it was hooked up to a pack of blood, his blood type. 

There was a knock at the door, before Stevens entered. He gave a soft smile, “Agent Kennedy, how are you feeling?” 

“Uh, groggy.” Was the only response Leon could muster. 

“That’s to be expected. That was a pretty serious sparring accident you went through.” Stevens paused. “You’re humerus was fractured and it nicked a vein. The fracture was internal, and so was the bleeding. You were losing a lot of blood, so you may still have some anemia. But, they went in, reset the bone and patched you up.” 

Leon nodded. 

“We’re gonna need you back in training soon, Agent Kennedy.” Stevens spoke in a more serious tone. “You’re strong, you didn’t let a bullet keep you down in Raccoon City.” 

Leon smirked. “The blood loss from the bullet didn’t make me pass out. But, I’m sure I’ll recover.” 

Stevens chuckled. “A bit of physical therapy and I’m sure you’ll be back on your feet soon enough.” 

Six months later.

Stevens watched from an above landing as Leon grunted in pain, falling back and landing on the ground. Another soldier of his, Jack Krauser, approached the fallen man. 

“Come on, Comrade. You let your guard down, you can do better than that.” Krauser spun his knife as Leon got back to his feet, holding his knife at the ready, ignoring his now blackened and bruised eye. This is all part of his training.

Leon panted lightly, as Krauser cracked his neck. Then Krauser charged, Leon dodged to the right, and in one swift motion, had his knife to Krauser’s neck. 

Krauser smirked, “Good job, Comrade.” 

“You left yourself open, charging like that.” Leon commented back.

“Well, be forewarned, enemies won’t give you time to recover like I did, so even when you’re knocked down, be sure to stay on guard.” Krauser’s smirk had faded. 

Leon nodded, “Yeah, I know.” 

Krauser pulled away from battle stance, sheathed his knife and folded his arms. “That’s enough for today, you’re just about ready to go out there on your first mission. The first one will be with me, we’ll make sure you’re ready before then.” Krauser held out his hand. “Good fight today, Comrade.” 

Leon put his own knife away and accepted the handshake. Krauser’s grip tightened when Leon’s hand slipped into his, and he went for an attack on Leon. 

Leon however, was prepared, and jumped into action, propelling himself into the air. His foot connected with Krauser’s cheek in a hard but, quick roundhouse kick, breaking himself from Krauser’s grip and sending Krauser stumbling back. Leon landed perfectly, back into a fighting stance.

A mixture of blood and mucus dripped from Krauser’s nose as he turned back to Leon, grinning as he wiped it away. “Good work Comrade, you can’t trust your opponent, that’s why you never let your guard down.” He turned and took his leave as Stevens made his way to the battle ground. “I’ll see you same time tomorrow.” Krauser waved and left. 

Leon turned to Stevens who was clapping his hands, a habit Leon noticed from him. “Great job today, Agent Kennedy.” Stevens complemented. “You’re doing well.” Leon nodded and was about to speak, but movement behind Stevens caught his eye and Leon peered around behind him, straining to see what it was. “Oh..” Stevens stepped aside, revealing a little, blond girl in a black dress. “Agent Kennedy, I don’t believe you have met, my daughter, Adelaide.” Stevens knelt down and rested a hand on the little girls shoulder.

“Hello, Mister.” She greeted shyly. 

“Okay. Um hi.” Leon paused a bit. “She looks like Sherry.” He muttered out loud.

“Ah Sherry. She is doing fine, she has been taken in by a foster family, I hear. Maybe you can visit her one day.” 

Leon was a bit taken aback noticing Stevens overheard him. “As long as she’s okay.” He paused. “I’m gonna hit the showers.” 

Leon walked passed the nurses station in the medical ward, after his shower. A nurse by the name of Karen managed to stop him in his tracks. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” She called after him. “Hold it secret agent man. How’s that arm doing?” 

Leon shrugged and looked to the small, almost invisible scar on his left bicep. “Not bad. It’s been worse.” He chuckled. 

Karen shook her head. “Just because you have no pain in your training sessions now, doesn’t mean physical therapy is over, we need to work that arm.” 

“Is that just your excuse to see me without a shirt?” Leon smirked. “I appreciate the eagerness, but there needs to be some formalities. Why don’t you give me your number and I’ll take you out to dinner first.” 

Karen huffed, her face bright red as she straightened out her scrubs and folded her arms. “Come on, smooth operator, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Leon sighed. “I’m not skipping out.” He followed the still huffy nurse to the physical therapy room. 

A couple hours later.

“So, you’re Ingrid Hunnigan?” Ingrid nearly jumped out of her seat upon hearing the mysterious, deep voice. She let out a sigh of relief as the figure, clad in a spandex shirt and cargo pants walked in. 

“Yes. You must be Leon S. Kennedy, the new agent from Station X, I hear that’s one of our toughest training facilities. We’ll be working on a lot of missions together very soon.” She nodded and smiled at her fellow coworker. 

“Heh, yeah well.” Leon smirked. “Nothing I can’t handle. Anyway, so I have heard, all that’s to be said about Station X. But, I thought I would come here and introduce myself, since we’ll be working together.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Leon. Just call me, Hunnigan.” 

Leon nodded, “Will do, Hunnigan.” 

6 years later.

“Dad!” Ashley cried out as she leaped off the jet ski and ran over to President Graham, her father. They shared a hug, tears flowing down their cheeks. 

Leon jumped up onto the boat dock as well. A mission accomplished. He returned the presidents daughter back home. President Graham thanked him, very profusely. ‘Just doing my job.’ Leon would reply every time. 

Stevens strolled out of the shadows, clapping like he usually does. “Well done, Leon. Yet another mission accomplished.” 

“Aiden Stevens.” Leon greeted in a deadpan fashion. 

“Well, look at you. I don’t believe you need the training of Station X anymore.” Stevens smiled.

“Is that so?” Leon raised an eyebrow. 

“You learned all you needed to.” He chuckled. “And let’s be honest, not like Jack Krauser can teach you anymore, he’s dead now. You made sure of that.” Stevens shook his head. “Not like that matters, good riddance, anyway. We don’t need a double agent.” He paused. “No, this is where we let you free, you can handle this now. You’re the best agent we got, Agent Kennedy.” Stevens smiled widened and walked away. 

“The best agent huh?” Leon shrugged. “As long as I scrub the world of these viruses and those who make them, I don’t care.”

And Leon went on to focus on doing just that. Along the way, he met up with Claire again, only to part ways with her after stopping another potential Raccoon City level outbreak. There was also the many times he met up with Ada, again and again. Just as he predicted, their relationship got deeper and more complicated. 

At one point, he wondered to himself, as he was falling asleep in bed, next to her, how many times were they gonna meet up like this? Whether it be during a mission, or intimately. How many times will history repeat itself?

He wondered. 

Year 2017.

It has been months since the last incident of bioterrorism, committed by an arms dealer, Glen Arias. Both Leon and BSAA Captain, Chris Redfield handled that situation. They killed Arias and stopped the spread of the virus he unleashed in New York City. However, in the ensuing chaos, when the virus was released, some rushed out of the city, carrying the latent virus with them. While the BSAA and DSO have been spreading the vaccine around the states, some isolated cases of the virus have been appearing, mostly from those who left New York and fled to places near oceans or lakes.

DSO Agent Leon Kennedy hoped off his bike, after he arrived at a lakeside house in Michigan, the local police department requested his assistance after it had been suspected such an isolated incident happened to this family in their quaint, little house. 

He surveyed the area, crime scene tape was already up, two squad cars parked next to the house. A couple officers talking in front of them. Leon sighed and walked up to the officers.

“Agent Leon S. Kennedy. What’s the situation?” He flashed his badge. 

“Huh, never expected a dude in a leather jacket and black rocker style jeans to be the special agent the government would send.” One officer chuckled. 

“Shut up Jeff.” The other rolled his eyes. “Ignore him. So, here’s the deal. Three of our men went inside after we heard some loud screaming, but they haven’t come out. We got reports that the family inside went crazy and started attacking each other. It sounded like domestic violence but, an eyewitness claimed he saw what looked like mom eating her now dead, eldest son. We don’t know if that’s true, but we’re getting worried about our fellow officers.” 

“That sounds like another isolated A-virus report.” Leon shook his head and pulled his Lightning Hawk out of his holster. “I’ll be right back, you two hang tight.” 

“Thank you, I hope our men are safe.” The officer called after Leon. 

“Your men are dead.” Leon replied back in a blunt fashion before entering the home. 

Upon entry he immediately heard growling and grunting, the familiar song of the infected. He began his sweep of the house. Rounding a corner, he found all three former officers, feasting on a corpse. 

The all paused and turned to him. He watched as they slowly got up. Pale, gray skin, clouded eyes, gnashing, bloody teeth. All of them charged, snarling like rabid animals to be put down. Three rounds, one for each. 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The bullets from Leon’s gun pierced through each of their skulls and they fell to the ground, dead for good now. He moved up to the corpse. It appeared to be the older brother of the family. He looked up and saw the window in the hall the corpse was next to, overlooking the side walk. That’s how the eyewitness saw what they saw. Leon stared at the corpse for a bit, anticipating movement. Another, separate grunt caught his attention, and he turned aiming his gun at the figure charging at him, this one was the mother, he can tell. Another shot, she was on the floor too. 

A decrepit hand grabbed his ankle. The brother was still active, a starburst pattern of blood and brain matter formed as he put a bullet in his head too. A growl behind him, he whipped around to find dad, another shot, another blood spatter. Dad was on the floor. 

“Good to see so many of you greet me with such a warm welcome.” Leon muttered to himself. “Let’s see if there’s anyone else.” 

With that, gun at the ready, Leon continued to search the house. Each room empty, until he got to a kids room. There was some quick movement and he pointed his gun toward the general sound and vacinity. 

A kid, a little girl, peeked out from behind a dresser. Her tiny body was trembling, as she breathed rapidly, her eyes focused on Leon. 

‘Great.’ Leon thought. ‘Of course it would be a kid, I’m not great with kids. Claire was better with Sherry, I communicated better with Sherry when she was fully grown. And the only other times I dealt with a young girl, was Manuela and Ashley, who were a teenager and a young adult, respectively, not a kid. Well, at least she’s not infected.’

“Hey.” Leon slowly lowered his gun and put it back into the holster. He knelt down onto his knee, and leaned forward, in an attempt to show he’s no threat. “It’s okay. I’m here to help. You’re safe now.” 

She bit her lip and glanced around wildly. There was a short paused before she charged at Leon, who was taken aback when she collapsed onto him, wrapping her arms around him, hiding her face against his chest, her small body shook as she openly wept.

He looked down at the small child in mild surprise before closing his eyes and swallowing hard, ‘Fucking Hell.’ He thought. ‘The Hell do I do now. I don’t even know how to comfort myself, let alone some kid. Especially, after a mess like this.’ 

He shook his head and opted to pat the child lightly on the top of her head, as some form of comfort and let her cry until she could no longer produce any tears. Eventually she let him go, and he lifted himself to his feet.

“Okay kid, let’s get you out of here.” He was about to turn expecting the child to follow, but she caught his attention by whimpering lightly, reaching up both arms, outstretched to him. Leon looked back down at her quizzically. “What?” 

She made the noise again, bouncing slightly and making grabby hands with her fingers. She wanted Leon to pick her up and carry her out and she was making that clear. Leon felt a tremendous amount of discomfort at the notion, but he resigned himself by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. If this was the only way to get her out of here. “Alright, kid.” He sighed, leaning down and lifting her up. She smiled and wrapped her small arms around his neck as he held her at his side. He made sure she didn’t see any of the bodies as he left the house with her.

Walking down the steps of the home, he watched both of the officers eyes widen. They leaped into action, calling for back up and telling them over the radio that they have survivors. 

“I brought a case of the vaccine with me, your back up isn’t taking her until you give it to her.” Leon commanded. 

“Understood, Agent Kennedy.” The one officer who was not Jeff, responded.

The girl mumbled something and Leon looked to her. “What did you say?”

“What’s your name?” She murmured.

“Oh. It’s Leon. Leon Kennedy.” He answered back.

“Thank you Mr. Leon.” 

He nodded in response, unsure of what to say. Jeff reached out for her but, she squealed and hugged Leon tighter, hiding her face against his shoulder. 

“She really likes you, apparently.” Jeff said.

“So it would appear.” Leon responded. 

“I uh. I have to set you down now.” Leon said to the little girl. “I need to get that vaccine for you. You’re gonna be okay with them.” 

She seemed to ponder for a bit, resting her head on his shoulder, then she nodded. 

She was sitting in one of the cruisers with a blanket around her when he got back with the vaccine. He was about to hand over the case to the closest officer, the one who wasn’t Jeff. But, the officer shook his head. “Nah, she wants you to do it.” 

Leon sighed and pulled the injector gun out of the case as he knelt down in front of her, at the opened door of the cruiser. “I need your arm.” 

She looked nervous, but outstretched her arm. 

“This is gonna pinch a little.” He put the injector to her arm and pressed the button, the vaccine emptied from the cartridge instantly. Thank God, Rebecca’s lab mass produced a lot of these. 

“Ah!” She cried out, wincing. 

“You okay?” Leon asked, putting the injector gun back into the case.

“Yeah.” She nodded vigorously. “Thank you, Mr. Leon. I won’t turn into those scary monsters, like the other man said.” She must be referring to the two police officers and her infected family. He guessed the officers told her why she needs the vaccine. 

Leon nodded. “Yeah.” 

She hugged him again, and again, still taken aback by the display of affection, he simply patted her head. She thanked him once more before he went back to his motorcycle and waited for back up to arrive. 

His cellphone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket and swiped to the left, Ingrid Hunnigan’s face popped up on his screen. “Yeah yeah, everything’s taken care of. I was gonna report in once back up arrived for the local officers.” 

“You don’t have to wait for back up, your presence is requested at another location.” She responded.

“Oh, joy. Where to now?” Leon snorted. 

“Station X.” 

“What?” Leon’s eyes narrowed. “I haven’t been back to that God forsaken place in over a decade. The Hell do they want with me?” He growled. 

“Not sure, that information wasn’t given to me. But, they made it a pretty big priority, once they heard you were in the area.” 

Leon grit his teeth in a scowl, before the corners of his lips twisted into a smirk. “Ya know what, I haven’t seen them in a long time. Will be fun to pay them a visit.”

“Leon.” Ingrid gave him a stern look. “Don’t do anything rash.”

Leon chuckled. “No promises, Hunnigan.” 

He hung up the phone, hopped on the bike and rode off. Station X is at an undisclosed location in reality, but he knew it was real close by. 

When he arrived at the facility, every memory came flooding back to him. Every bruised eye, every broken bone, every bloody nose, every scream of pain, it all came back as he entered the building. They tried to break him, but he wouldn’t give up. He kept fighting back, and eventually, he became who he is today. He remember each punch to the face, each kick to the ribs, all the pain and suffering. Each scar of his, told a story. From the bullet wound in his right shoulder that Annette gave him in Raccoon City, that started it all, the one that Ada bandaged and was further treated and cleaned here at Station X. To the scar on his left bicep, that sent him to the DSO Hospital, a fracture and internal bleeding, it wasn’t just a training accident, it was torture training. Prepping him for any type of torture he would face if he were captured by the enemy. The scar is barely visible, but still there, just like the one on his left cheek, from Krauser’s knife, during that knife fight in Spain, on his mission to save Ashley. 

Each one told a story, and with that story, the phantom pain of those scars came back to him. But, so did the primal desire to fight back, to keep pushing on, to survive, and to kill. Do what he must to stay alive and complete his mission. 

When he was a kid, he always wondered what kind of man he would grow up to be. He never thought his life would turn out this way.

He briefly thought back to the time he talked to his parents at the dinner table, then he pushed open the door to the fighting arena and found this punk looking kid, with dyed orange hair in a T-shirt and jeans. Upon seeing Leon, the kid studied his appearance and laughed. Holding his arm up, he pointed a knife at Leon. 

“This is him?! This is who you were bragging about?! This dude looks like some washed up 80’s rocker!” 

That’s the second time someone as referred to him as a rocker. “So, this is what’s happening.” Leon muttered to himself as he spotted the knife lodged in the wooden crate next to him. He grabbed the knife, pulled it out and twirled it in his hand. “Fan-tas-tic!” 

“I’ll end you, old man.” The kid shouted, charging. 

Leon effortlessly dodged his attack and followed it up by slamming his elbow directly into the kids nose, blood dripped out as he stumbled back. 

Once the kid regained his balance, he gulped as he saw Leon holding his own knife to the kids throat. The poor punk ended up dropping his knife after getting clocked by Leon. He yelped and tripped over himself, falling onto his butt. Leon swooped in stomping his boot down onto his chest, and quickly pulling out his handgun, pointing it at the whimpering delinquent. 

“BANG!” Leon shouted. 

The kid screamed, covering his face. A solid minute passed, before he realized he hadn’t been shot. He peered up at Leon through his fingers, trembling.

“You would have been dead in a real situation like this.” Leon put his gun away. “So, who the Hell are you?”

“I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean anything I said.” He blubbered.

“I asked who you are! What does the DSO want with you?!” Leon snarled. 

“My name is Sam, like Samuel. My family was killed by those monsters, the undead, you know? She said you and she could help, that you two could make me stronger. I have nothing to lose man.” His babbling about nonsense was only pissing Leon off more. 

“The Hell are you talking about?! Who’s she?!” He was about to charge again at the sorry excuse for a boy cowering beneath his boot when he was distracted by a door opening. 

“Whoa now, down boy.” A deep, feminine voice echoed through the room. Leon’s eyes fell onto a busty, blond woman in a black suit, with a tight skirt that stopped mid thigh. Her heels clacked against the hard floor as she walked toward them. Her breast gently bounced, making Leon wonder if this bitch ever heard of a bra, but judging by her cleavage, he could tell she was wearing a push up bra, something she didn’t need, considering the size. “Or, should I say, man? Oh yes, you’re far from the boy I have seen here.” She made a show of looking Leon up and down. 

Leon was confused. He took his foot off the kid and gave his full attention to this mysterious, young woman. The kid scurried from him and into an upright sitting position, still trembling. The woman flipped her long, blond hair as she stepped closer. “My, have you grown.” She cooed. 

“Who are you?” Leon asked. He lowered his voice to a more calm tone. 

She giggled. “Come on, Leon. You don’t remember me?”

“Where’s Stevens?” Leon ignored her question.

“You mean, Dad?” She smiled. “He died a while ago. I run things at Station X now.” 

Leon paused as his eyes went wide. That little girl he met so many years ago, in the black dress, the one that looked like Sherry, this is her. “Adelaide?” 

Again, she giggled, folding her arms, under her chest as if trying to emphasize what she has. “Yeah Leon, I’m all grown up. See?” She winked, sending a shiver down Leon’s spine. 

She stepped up to him even closer, placing a hand on his chest. “You age like fine wine don’t you, Leon?” Her voice got low as well, in a markedly different way though. “It’s like the older you get the more handsome you are.” She leaned in. “I bet you taste even more delicious as you age too, just like a fine wine.” She glanced down at his crotch. Leon felt a lump of bile form in the back of his throat. He remembered this woman from when she was a child. She had to be more than half his age. “Your hair got darker, more of a brunette now, and it’s gotten longer. But, those crystal clear, blue eyes are still the same.” Her hand slid up and began tracing his jawline. His body tensed, his discomfort levels at max. Her fingertip stopped as his chin and her face inched closer, her lips inching closer to his.

He had enough, he pulled back and shoved her away, grabbing his gun again and aiming it at her.

“Well, that’s not how you treat a lady.” She smirked.

“You have one minute to tell me what the Hell is going on here.” Leon growled. 

“God damn, you’re hot when you’re angry.” Her smirk only grew.

“50 seconds.” Leon snarled. 

“Well, that isn’t to say you’re not all the time, you’re a damn sexy man.” She winked, placing a hand on her hip. 

“45 seconds.”

“Leon, what would you gain from killing me?” She folded her arms once more. “There is no need for this, I’m very willing to explain.” 

He lowered his gun and put it away. “So, explain.” 

“Why, dear Samuel here lost his family to one of those isolated incidents we sent you on. He’s only 16, so he was brought to the same care facility Sherry was at when we first brought you two, but he was determined to to have more than that, something about vengeance against those monsters. So I told the DSO, with your help of course, we can train this kid in Station X. He can be a new agent, if he was up for it. The boy was chomping at the bit. So, we called you here, to test his skills. Needless to say, I was disappointed in him, all bark and no bite. But, with a little help from you-.”

“I refuse.” Leon interrupted. 

“… I see.” Adelaide looked visibly upset. 

“If that’s you’re idea, fine. But, I’m done with this place. I want no part of it.” Leon emphasized. “Or of you.” 

Her smirk returned. “Oh Leon, we can train him to be as good of a fighter as you, the perfect agent. Then, everyday, after we finish with him, you and I can spend some quality one on one time.” She leaned forward, once again, emphasizing her chest. “Just you and me.” 

Leon swallowed the urge to vomit once more. “Don’t say things like that.” He simply stated with an exacerbated sigh. 

“I mean.” The kid spoke up. “Hey man, if you’re not into her.” 

“Shut up!” She turned and hissed at him. He quieted down, immediately. She turned back to Leon and smiled. “Unlike young boys like you, kid. There’s just something about older, attractive men, with so much experience.” She once again, threw a wink at Leon as she hugged herself. “That gets me all hot and bothered.” 

“And to me, you’re still just that child I met, all those years ago.” Leon shook his head. 

“Is that what this is? Leon, do I look like a kid anymore?” She once again, stepped closer. 

“You’re too young for whatever the Hell you’re doing.” Leon ignored her questions again and gave her a disgusted look.

“Hmph.” She scoffed. “Haven’t you ever fantasized about being with a younger woman? You could be the daddy I always wanted.” She giggled. 

Leon pursed his lips as he gagged. He shot her glare, and with one rapid motion, his hand clamped around her neck.

“Fucking Christ, stop talking.” 

“Mmph, so this is what you’re into? You’re the kinky type.” She gasped out in a moan. Leon’s glare deepened and tightened his grip. 

“Such strong… Hands…. Harder.” For once, he could agree to that with this woman. Normally, he doesn’t mind when a woman tells him to choke her harder. He didn’t mind here, but for different reasons. 

“Wait….. Too….” She couldn’t even finish that sentence as her airway was completely cut off. He only tightened his grasp even more as he lifted her off the ground. She began flailing and writhing, desperately clawing at his arms, her well manicured nails not making a dent in his leather jacket. She quickly realized, this wasn’t a sexual thing. It was too little too late. Now, she was just desperate to get precious air back into her lungs, Leon wasn’t having that though.

Eventually, her movement stopped, and she went limp. Leon dropped Adelaide’s unconscious form to the ground. She landed in a heap, splayed out like someone who had too much to drink. 

“Is she?” Sam went to poke her body.

“She’s unconscious.” Leon answered plainly. 

“Oh.”

After a short pause, Leon turned and began to walk away. 

“Wait!” Sam called out, stopping Leon. “Please, I want you to help me. I want to stop those things.” 

“Listen.” Leon sighed. “I know a guy, he’s a good friend named Chris Redfield, runs things at the BSAA, they pretty much do the same thing. Except they don’t try and break you with unrelenting torment. This…. What I can describe about this place, is that it’s Hell, it’s a nightmare. There is a reason it’s known as the toughest training facility. It gained it’s reputation like that. You really want to help, see if you can join the BSAA, tell them I sent you.” 

“But, you went through with it…. The training... I… I lost everything.” His voice trembled and Leon turned to him. 

“Yeah?” Leon’s eyes narrowed. “I lost everything too. Back in Raccoon City. My friends, my family, my home, my first job. I was a cop, for one single, fucking day. And they put me in a position here, where I had no other choice. I was forced into this. But, I kept fighting and fighting and it’s always the same shit all over again. Eventually, I saw no point of it, but this is what my life is. I have just come to accept that I will be fighting and killing the living dead and those who make them until I’m finally dead, myself.” Leon paused. “But, you kid. You have a choice. So, you better choose wisely.”

“Dude… All I know is… I want to scrub these viruses from the face of the earth.” He gave Leon a determined look. 

“Heh heh heh.” Leon chuckled as he turned and headed for the exit. “I remember when I had that same motivation.” He waved. “Take care kid, I need a vacation.” 

“A vacation?” Sam asked, perplexed. “Like a long one?”

“I dunno.” Leon opened the door. “I never make plans that far ahead.”

He turned and threw a smirk at the kid, before leaving.

Later that night

Leon set the controller down on the coffee table in front of him, the TV screen flashing end credits to a game he just finished playing, in the pitch black living room. He sat on his couch, in nothing but sweat pants and sighed staring back at the words scrolling on the screen. “Well, that was fun while it lasted.”

He yawned as he thought about going to bed, it had been an interesting day to say the least. But, most would say that his daily life is pretty interesting. He momentarily wondered what it was like to have an average day. 

Suddenly, his phone, on the table next to his controller lit up, indicating he was receiving a phone call. A soft buzz can be heard echoing from it, since it was on vibrate. He looked at the name displayed on the screen and picked it up, smirking as he answered. 

“What’s the BSAA’s golden boy doing calling at this hour?” 

“Leon.” Chris answered back. “Some kid came into the office today and demanded he join us. He said, and I quote, ‘Some 80’s rock star in a leather jacket, looking dude’ sent him. I could only think of one person, with that description, especially since he said he came from the DSO.”

“Well.” Leon stood up and headed for the kitchen of his fancy apartment. “It’s a long story, I don’t even know where to began. How about we discuss it in person, over a couple beers. You pick the place.” 

“Leon, it’s late and for all you know, I could be stuck at the office.” Chris sighed with a soft laugh. “Besides, that sounds like a date reserved for a certain woman in red.” 

“Yeah well. She’s not here and I can tell you’re not stuck at the office.” Leon shrugged as he made his way to his large balcony. “So, it’s just you and me.”

“Leon, I’ll never get that.” Chris took a deep breath. “You know what they say, never stick your dick in crazy.”

“Hey, I never did.” Leon opened his sliding door and stepped out. “Sticking your dick in crazy is that clone of Ada’s, that’s one thing.” Leon smirked. “No one said anything about sticking your dick in kinky. Now, that’s Ada.” 

Chris chuckled over the other line. “I’ll take your word for it.” He paused. “You know what, sure. I’ll text you the bar. I need to take a load off.” 

“Yeah. You can say that again.” Leon rested against his balcony railing and looked down on the pedestrian activity below. “How late do you plan on staying out? You wanna come over to my place?” 

Chris laughed. “I can see why she’s into you. You’re a bold man. Do you just invite everyone over?”

Leon smirked and shook his head. “Video games, Redfield. I’m talking about video games.”

“Ah, well if that means kicking your ass at Mario Kart, then I’ll come back to your place and do just that.” Chris perked up. 

“Bold of you to assume you’re gonna be doing the ass kicking, Redfield.” 

“Hey now, by the time I’m through, I’m gonna make you my bitch.” 

Leon paused at Chris’s statement and sighed. “That sounded slightly sexual and I’m not sure that was your intention.” 

“I mean.” Chris chuckled. “When you put it that way, should I bring lube?” He full on burst into laughter at his own question. 

Leon rolled his eyes and snorted, he knew full well Chris is joking, but he could feel himself blush slightly. “As long as you pull my hair during.” 

Chris went silent and that’s when Leon began to chuckle. 

Chris laughed once more, and Leon could tell he was shaking his head. “Anyway, I’m sending over the address of the bar, see you there Kennedy.” 

Leon immediately got a text from Chris, as soon as he hung up. 

He went back inside, got dressed and headed out.


End file.
